Edea Lee
Edea Lee is a main character in the Bravely series. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far * Lucina vs. Edea Lee (Complete) * Seryu Ubiquitous VS Edea Lee Possible Opponents * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) * Matt (Epic Battle Fantasy) History Having been trained by Nobutsuna Kamiizumi in the way of combat, Edea attempted to win her father's respect prior to being deployed as a member of the Sky Knights to pursue the wind vestal, Agnès Oblige. But when witnessing Ominas Crowe's methods to capture Agnès, Edea is disgusted with the Sky Knights' conduct in harming innocents. It was only when Ominas killed their own men while attempting to kill Agnès and her allies Tiz Arrior and Ringabel that Edea choose to aid them. Journeying as Agnès's protector and winning her new friends' trust while dealing with both Ringabel's advances and fellow countrymen, Edea learns the world is not as black and white as she believed it to be. In the aftermath of their adventure, once learning of her father's reasons and that the true enemy of their world is Airy, Edea returns to Eternia to become captain of the newly formed Eternian Ducal Guard to help Agnès achieve peace between the Duchy and the Orthodoxy. Death Battle Information * Weapon: Ise-no-Kami A fairly balanced fighter, Edea leans heavily towards physical classes as her high strength and defense allows her to use the classes contained in stones called Asterisks. She suffers from poor magic stats and agility. She also has the abilities Brave (increasing the number of times she can attack, which could leave her open if she overdoes it), Default (increasing her defense and ability to use Brave), and Bravely Second (freezing time for minutes to attack as many times as she needs). Bushido Trained in the ways of the sword by Nobutsuna Kamiizumi the Swordsmaster, besides being resistant against earth-elemental damage and immunity to confusion, Edea can use the following moves. * Nothing Ventured: Halve the damage you sustain if hit by a physical attack during the turn this ability is used and counterattack with double the damage of a conventional attack. * Multitask: Has a 25% chance to follow up with an additional attack when making a conventional attack. * Counter: Has a 60% chance to counterattack, when taking a single-target physical attack, and deal the same damage as a conventional attack. She the damage by 1.5 times with Counter Amp. * Before Swine: Half the damage you sustain if hit by a magic attack during the turn this ability is used and counterattack with three times the damage of a conventional attack. Does not apply to reflected magic damage. * Known Thine Enemy: Counterattack with four times the damage of a conventional attack if hit by a single-target attack from the selected enemy the turn this ability is used. * Redoubled Effort: The more Brave Edea has, the more the powerful her physical attacks rises with x1.46 the maximum. * The Worm Turns: Counterattack with 7.5 times the damage of a conventional attack if hit by an enemy attack when her HP is below 20% during the turn this ability is used. Does not apply to reflected magic damage. Holy Arts Being the daughter of the Braev Lee the Templar, resistant to Light-elemental attacks with heightened physical defense, Edea can use some of her father's moves. * Heart Strike: Unleash an attack for a guaranteed critical hit that deals two times the damage of a conventional attack. * Giant Slayer: Deals 1.5 times the damage of a conventional attack to one opponent with more HP than you. * Default Guard: Reduce the amount of damage received during Default by 75%. * Rampart: Forms a shield to prevent one physical attack. * Radiant Blast: Unleash a light-based physical attack on one target and deals 1.5 times the damage of a conventional attack. * Desperation: Attack by adding the value of her physical defense to her physical attack, reducing her defense for the duration of her turn. Feats * Traveled across the multiverse. Flaws Gallery Edea2.jpg|Edea as she appeared in Bravely Default Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:JRPG Characters Category:Square Enix Character Category:Home Console Characters Category:Light Users